


All For Sammy

by Jupiter_TheMilkBoy



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester Will Do Anything for Sam Winchester, Dean hates Peacekeepers, Hunger Games Tribute Dean Winchester, May God have mercy on the tributes because Dean won't, Other, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam and Prim are friends, Sam just wants his brother, Supernatural characters in the Hunger Games, Young Sam Winchester, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_TheMilkBoy/pseuds/Jupiter_TheMilkBoy
Summary: Dean Winchester would walk to the ends of the Earth for his brother, and if that meant surviving a game that was meant to kill him... Well then may God have mercy on his fellow competitors, because no one was keeping him from getting home to Sammy.Supernatural HungerGames!AU[ON HOLD]
Relationships: None for now
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or The Hunger Games, all rights go to the writers and producers of these works. I do not have a set updating schedule, I update when I can. If you like it please leave a kudos. - Jupiter

Dean Winchester hated Reaping Day. It was no surprise, everyone in District 12 (also known as the Seam) did but Dean had a special place in his heart for the loathing of this particular day.

But this reaping, the 74th, had to take the cake for most hated in his mind because this year not only did he have to face the looming threat of getting chosen himself but also the threat of Sammy getting chosen.

And god forbid anything happen to Sammy.

It was well known throughout the district that if you wronged Sam Winchester you would have face Dean Winchester and may god have mercy on you if did. The older Winchester would go to the ends of the Earth for his brother and if that meant taking care of a few assholes that tried to pick on Sam then that's what he did.

Despite this reputation it was hard not to feel bad for the Winchester family. At the tender age of four Dean had lost his mother in a house fire (a fire that everyone knew the peacekeepers started but no one ever said anything about) and he and his brother, barely a couple of months old at the time, were left in the care of their father.

John Winchester may have been a good father once upon a time but after he lost his wife that definitely changed. It wasn't uncommon for him to be found drunk and no one could block out the shouts that came from the Winchester household at night. No one said anything out loud but when Dean showed up to school with cuts and bruises they all knew who it was from.

Sam never had a mark on him, something that was obviously due to Dean's protectiveness. No, John Winchester would never raised a hand at Sam while Dean was alive.

Which is why the reaping was a day that left a bitter taste in Dean's mouth. If he were chosen he wouldn't be there to protect Sammy and if Sammy were chosen... Dean would never let that happen. Never.

"Dean."

The older Winchester turned to look at his brother, noticing immediately that Sam was all ready in his best attire. He wore a blue button up shirt (neither mentioned that it used to belong to Dean) with neat black pants and worn dress shoes, not a hair out of place.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

The 12 year old shifted on his feet nervously. "What if I get chosen?"

Dean's green eyes hardened at the thought. "You won't," he stated firmly.

"But-"

"It'll be fine Sammy because I sure as hell am never letting you step foot into that arena."

He spoke with such finality that Sam knew better than to argue. "You should get ready," he told Dean instead.

Dean stared at the nice clothes that lay on his bed in disdain. "I hate the monkey suits so much."

Sam gave him a bitch face. "And you think I like them? Get dressed jerk, we have to meet Bobby soon."

"Whatever bitch," Dean grumbled but complied nonetheless.

* * *

Robert Singer, one of the few treasures the Winchester boys had in their life. The man was their saving grace time and time again, so much so that Dean trusted him with Sammy's life which was the highest level of trust anyone could get from Dean Winchester.

When Dean had been drafted early to work in the mines it was Robert, or more Bobby as they called him, that he left Sam with. Not his father, not Mrs Everdeen two blocks down, Bobby because he knew Bobby would do anything in his power to keep Sam safe. He had done it before and he promised that if the situation arose he would do it again.

"You boys all right?" Bobby asked as the boys came into view.

Sam shrugged silently, his eyes trained to the floor. His worries about getting picked for the games had returned. Bobby looked to Dean who had clenched his jaw. The Singer man nodded silently, understanding why the boys were tense.

"Come on." The three started making their way towards the square, walking in silence that none felt obligated to fill.

As they reached the square, an area that would be pleasant had it not been for the events that took place, they separated. Sam being 12 is herded to the back while Dean takes his place towards the middle with the other 16 year old, Bobby lines up around the perimeter.

Scanning the area Dean takes notice of Katniss Everdeen who stands three people down the left and Gale Hawthorne who stands two rows behind Dean, both people who Dean spoke to from time to time but couldn't really call his friends. He catches sight of his father standing in the outskirts looking drunk off his ass, Dean chooses to ignore him. He glances at Sammy, who was standing beside Primrose Everdeen. Both 12 year olds looked ready to be sick.

Dean snaps his eyes away from his brother, knowing if he stares at the nervous boy any longer he might just attack a peacekeeper or two for making his brother do this.

He stares at the temporary stage before the Justice Building. It holds three chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls, one for the boys and one for the girls. He refuses to think about the fact that his name is entered forty six times, and he doesn't allow the thought about how one of those slips of paper hold the name _Samuel Winchester_ to cross his mind.

One of the chairs is filled by Major Undersee, a tall, balding man and another by Effie Trinket, District 12's escort. The two were murmuring to one another and glancing to the empty seat beside them.

As the town clock strikes two, the major steps up to the podium and begins to read. Dean knows the story off by heart by this point so he doesn't pay much attention to it. In the end he knows what it was really all about, the districts were the puppets and the Capitol was the puppeteer. They pulled the strings and if anyone did something the puppeteer didn't like their strings would be cut.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," intones the major. He then read the list of past District 12 victors. In 74 years there had been exactly two, only one of which still lived.

Haymitch Abernathy, the one living victor in question, appears at that moment. He was hollering something unintelligible and staggered onto stage proceeding to fall into the third chair.

Dean refrained from scrunching up his nose as the man's blatant drunkenness, it reminded him of his father. Instead of joining the scattered applause for Haymitch like everybody else Dean snuck a glance at John Winchester. From the faraway look in his eye Dean could tell he was drunk too, big surprise.

Looking back at the stage he caught sight of the distressed look on the major's face, not surprising considering this event was being filmed. Other districts would see this and District 12 would be the laughing stock due to Haymitch's behavior.

In attempt to redirect the attention from the drunk man on stage the major introduced Effie Trinket.

The annoyingly bright and bubbly woman started off with her signature, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Dean notes with some satisfaction that her pink hair was slightly off centre, a clear indication that it was a wig. He refrained from groaning when the woman started to babble on about what an honor it was to be there, lies. It was common knowledge that she would rather be bumped up to a better district, one without any victors that were drunks.

When it was time for the drawing Effie said what she always did, "Ladies first." She crossed toward to the ball with the girls' name in it then reached in deeply for a slip of paper.

It was silent, one could hear a pin drop and all females ages 12 to 18 helf their breath. Finally Effie crosses the back to the podium and smooths out the slip of paper. She reads out the name, "Katniss Everdeen."

Everyone stayed frozen for a moment then a collective sigh of relief was heard from all but few. Dean glanced to the dark haired girl that he lived two houses down from, she was staring at Effie with her mouth slightly open in shock.

Finally she composed herself and started towards the stage, the only thing that could be heard was her footsteps, it was odd considering there was usually applause when a victor was announced (but the Everdeens were well liked so it wasn't all to surprising). The silence only lasted for a few moments until-

"KATNISS!" Everyone turned to look at Primrose Everdeen. The young girl was attempting to push through the crowd to get to her sister but she was being held back by Sam. "KATNISS, NO!" She continued to scream, struggling in the youngest Winchester's hold.

Dean watched as Sam murmured something to the girl and finally she slumped in defeat, tears rolling down her face as she did. Dean looked to the older Everdeen, she too had tears rolling down her face as she stared at her sister. A mistake on her part, Dean thought grimly, when the other tributes saw the footage later she'd be labelled as weak.

Someone shoved Katniss forward lightly and the girl's trance was broken, she continued to the stage and took her place beside Effie silently.

Effie looked at the Everdeen girl with a toothy smile. "How exciting," the woman said referring to Primrose's outburst, "but there's more excitement to come. It's time for the boys."

And once again it was silent, breaths were sucked in, this time by the boys. Effie crossed toward the boys' ball and with ever the dramatic flare she reached into the ball slowly. She paused then pulled out a slip of paper.

She walked back to the podium and repeated what she had done with the girls' slip. "Samuel Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if Dean would ever let Sam into that arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say to y'all. Enjoy!

It only took a moment for her words to comprehend in Dean's head. Before Sam could even move Dean stepped foward confidently.

"I volunteer as tribute," he said his voice unwavering.

His words were met with shocked silence, District 12 had not had a volunteer in decades and the protocol was a little rusty. It was unsurprising considering the games were seen as a death sentence in District 12, to volunteer was suicide.

Effie was the first to compose herself. "Lovely but I believe there's a small matter of -"

"With all due respect," Dean cut her off, "I don't care."

She stared at him, mouth agape as if she couldn't believe he was speaking to her in such a manner. "Protocol states -"

Dean started toward the stage, ignoring the woman's words, he ignored the stares from the citizens of the district, he did however snap back to attention when he heard Sam call for him.

Dean's green eyes met Sam's hazel ones. "Dean, please," the younger pleaded. Both knew what he was asking and there was no way that Dean was allowing it.

He shook his head firmly and continued to the stage, his jaw clenched and murder in his eyes. Effie stared at the boy as he took his place beside her.

"Well I must say you do seem to understand the true spirit of the games," she told him. "What is your name?"

Dean gave her a charming (albeit a little strained) smile that made her shoulders lose their tension a little. "Dean Winchester."

"I bet my buttons that Samuel is your brother," she said. "Don't want him to steal your glory, do we? Let's give a round of applause for Mr Winchester."

No one made a sound, because despite the cocky demeanour he put up it was obvious why Dean volunteered. Dean Winchester would walk to the ends of the earth for his brother and he was doing just that. To applaud would mean that they supported Dean's participation and they didn't.

Haymitch stumbled towards Dean and threw an arm around his shoulder. "I like this one, he's got-"

What Dean had was never heard because the Winchester boy had gripped the man's arm and threw him to the floor. "Don't touch me," he seethed.

Almost automatically Dean's eyes flew to look at John, the intoxicated man didn't seem at all concerned that his son had just volunteered for his death. A part of Dean was hurt by this but a bigger part saw this as a reason to put up an even braver front. _He won't hurt you if you pretend your_ _stronger_ _than him._

"Goodness," Effie breathed staring at Haymitch's form on the floor, snapping Dean's attention back to her.

Haymitch was whisked away by a stretcher and Dean couldn't help but feel a slight bit of satisfaction because he may not be able to stand up for himself against his drunk of a father but he sure as hell could stand up to anyone else.

Effie clears her throat. "Do we have any volunteers for Miss Everdeen?"

Dean watched as Primrose tried to step forward but Sammy grabbed her before she could, shaking his head and saying what Dean assumed to be 'she wouldn't want that'. Other than that it was silent because while people felt for Katniss Everdeen that was as far as it went. No one was willing to risk their lives for the girl, no matter how well liked she or her family were.

Dean snuck a glance to Katniss, he noticed that her eyes were flitting between Gale and her sister as if it were the last time she were seeing them. _It just_ _might_ _be,_ a nasty voice whispered in his head.

The thought made Dean's heart stop, he vaguely heard the major start to read the Treaty of Treason but he couldn't make out the words.

What if this was the last time he saw Sammy? He wouldn't - couldn't leave his brother because even though the boys had Bobby they needed each other. But was he willing to become a killer to stay with his brother? Yes.

It scared Dean slightly that he didn't have to think twice about the answer but it was true. Protecting Sammy meant staying alive and if staying alive meant killing a few people then that's what he would do.

There were 23 other tributes, Katniss included, that he would have to outlive. With a start Dean realised he may have to kill the girl on stage with him. She wasn't someone he was particularly close to but the thought of killing her felt wrong.

Out of everyone in the arena she would probably be the most difficult to kill, not only because he knew she could do what it took to survive but because he knew her.

Knew where she lived. Knew her cat's name. Knew that she had a family. Hell, Sam was friends with her sister. But only one of them could live. The end the best case scenario in this situation would be another tribute killing her but Dean knew with his luck he'd be the one with her blood on his hands.

Dean's thoughts were cut short by the major finishing his dreary Treaty of Treason. The man gestured for him and Katniss to shake hands. Dean plastered on a smirk as he took grip of her calloused hands, putting on a mask of confidence would benefit him in the long run and he planned on keeping the mask on for as long as he could.

The two turned back to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem started play, Dean with his confident mask on his face and Katniss with a look of dread on hers.

* * *

The moment the anthem ends Dean and Katniss are taken into custody. They weren't arrested or anything of the sort, just marched to the Justice Building by Peacekeepers. Tributes had tried to run before, they couldn't be too careful.

Once inside both were conducted to separate rooms, a big mistake in Dean's eyes. Without Katniss around Dean was left alone with a Peacekeeper and there was nothing stopping him from decking the jackass.

Dean had three things at the top of his hate list, the reaping, his father and Peacekeepers. Everyone knew that Mary Winchester dying in a burning building was no accident, Peacekeepers had set the fire that killed her because she had been becoming too bold. No one ever said anything because they did not want the same fate but there was no doubt that Mary had been murdered.

It drove Dean insane to know he couldn't do anything for his mother, Peacekeepers were rarely alone with citizens and he knew he couldn't risk trying to take on multiple Peacekeepers at once.

Which is why that moment was an opportunity that he couldn't pass off. As the Peacekeeper that had escorted him turned to leave Dean told him to wait.

The man clad in white paused looking at Dean, it was then that Dean swung his fist to meet the his face.

Caught off guard the Peacekeeper only staggered for a moment then he regained himself. He moved to hit Dean but the boy ducked then shot out his leg to swipe his legs from underneath him.

The Peacekeeper hit the floor with an oomph but quickly sprang to his feet to defend himself. He reached for the baton clipped to his belt, ready to bash Dean's skull in if need be.

The Winchester narrowed his eyes at the weapon, knowing what its intent was. He had seen Peacekeepers attack citizens that misbehaved, they didn't concern themselves with trying to keep their victim alive.

The Peacekeeper swung the baton at Dean, the boy wasn't quick enough and the weapon hit his arm. Hard. If it had been his head he probably would've been knocked out.

The thought enraged Dean further and he assaulted the law enforcer with skilled punches, Bobby had taught Dean to fight and John, John had taught him to survive.

The drunk had taught him where to hit someone if you wanted to kill them and where to hit someone if you want to knock them out, Dean can't say he enjoyed the lessons very much but in that moment he felt something akin to gratitude for the man's insistent paranoia.

While the Peacekeeper landed a few good hits here and there, Dean was obviously winning, the helmet the Peacekeeper wore had been ripped off and blood was dripping down his face and staining his white uniform. Deciding he'd had enough, Dean swiped his feet from beneath the Peacekeeper again Dean smirked as the man hit the floor. He stayed down this time.

"That," Dean spat, "was for my mother."

Dean whipped around at the sound of the door opening. Another Peacekeeper walked in, looking for his comrade Dean assumed.

It only took a moment for the second Peacekeeper to realise what had happened then he attacked Dean. Dean blocked an oncoming punch and threw a hit of his own.

The Peacekeeper ducked and went for Dean's stomach, caught off guard Dean felt the wind get knocked out of him. He didn't allow himself to regain his breath instead opting to kick the Peacekeeper. The man staggered then removed the baton from his belt.

Dean couldn't see his face but going off the man's posture he was ready to bash Dean's brains out. The Peacekeeper swung at Dean's head with a lot of force. He quickly slid to the left narrowly missing getting hit.

Not wanting to give the Peacekeeper another chance to hit him, Dean grabbed the man's wrist, more specifically the one that held the baton. Dean twisted the limb painfully and with force, a snap was heard throughout the room. Instinctively the Peacekeeper dropped the weapon and went to cradle his arm, Dean took the opportunity to grab the weapon.

Only he didn't get to hit the Peacekeeper with it as three Peacekeepers came storming in to restrain Dean. He struggled in their hold, cursing them out but it was to no avail.

"Dammit," Dean muttered to himself as they started to escort him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't like Peacekeepers and makes some promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Enjoy!

Dean was taken to a smaller room that had Peacekeepers at the doors and Peacekeepers lined against the walls inside. Toward the back of the room there was a large, really fancy, really too expensive to belong in District 12, desk. Sitting at the desk was a greying man in a Peacekeeper uniform. Dean knew who this man was, his yellow eyes gave him away. Azazel, the head Peacekeeper, also known as the son of a bitch that ordered his mother's death.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," the man tutted, "trying to run away?"

"No, just trying to kill the sons of bitches that murdered my mother," Dean practically snarled in return. 

Azazel laughed loudly. "Oh, her. She was that blonde whore that couldn't keep her trap shut. Mary, wasn't it?" 

Dean made to pounce at the man but the Peacekeeper behind him grabbed him before he could. Dean struggled in the man's grip. "You son of a bitch!" He bellowed. "I'll kill you, I'll you all!" 

Azazel grinned as if Dean's rage was the funniest thing he'd seen all week. "We'll see about that one Dean-o, now be a good little tribute and calm yourself. You still need to say goodbye to that little brat of a brother of yours."

Azazel addressed the Peacekeeper restraining the teen, "Take him to Room 13 and make sure that there are men lined around the place." He looked at Dean, "I would say I'll be seeing you but we both know that's not likely. 

Before Dean could retort, he was dragged out of the room. He cursed out the Peacekeeper holding him creatively as the law enforcer pulled him into another room. This one was similar to the one he had been in first although there were Peacekeepers lining the walls here, Dean noticed vaguely.

The Peacekeeper practically threw Dean onto the ugly carpet and said a very firm "stay". Dean sneered at him but otherwise made no other aggressive efforts. He knew when he was outmatched.

As the Peacekeeper left, Dean steadied himself. He dusted off his pants, absentmindedly noting that he wouldn't be able to pass these ones down to Sammy, and straightened out his shirt. Just as he decided he looked presentable, ignoring the somewhat judgy looks he got from one or two Peacekeepers, the door opened.

Much to Dean's surprise Primrose and Ms Everdeen were the people that stepped inside. They glanced at the Peacekeepers lining the walls tentatively as they approached Dean. The three stood awkwardly in front of one another for a moment before Primrose launched a hug at Dean. He stumbled for a moment at the sudden movement before steadying himself and the Everdeen girl.

"Promise you won't be the one to kill her," Primrose begged, her voice slightly muffled.

"Prim, you can't expect him to -"

"I promise," Dean said cutting Ms Everdeen off. He paused for a moment then, "Promise you'll look out for Sammy."

Dean couldn't be sure but he swore that Primrose was crying as she said, "I promise."

The door opened again and a Peacekeeper stepped in to escort the Everdeens out. Primrose let go of him slowly, making sure that she didn't make eye contact with him and walked out with her mother. Just as they were about to step out Ms Everdeen made eye contact with him. "Good luck, Dean," she said clearly before exiting.

Dean was left alone (bar the Peacekeepers, but they didn't count in Dean's mind) for a while before the door opened again. In stepped one of the last people Dean expected, much less wanted, to see.

John and Dean Winchester stared at one another silently, the tension between the two was enough to make even the law enforcers lining the walls uncomfortable.

It was John that spoke first. "Dean-"

"If you so much as touch Sam, the killings you see on TV will look like Candyland compared to what I'll do to you," Dean snarled.

John's gaze hardened and he clenched his jaw. "Just stay alive," he ordered and stormed out of the room.

And again Dean was alone, his body tense and his mind reeling. It was interesting, this is the closest John had ever been to concerned since Mary died. Perhaps he was drunker than Dean initially thought. He was thrown out of his dark musings when the door flew open and a young brunette boy pounced at Dean. Dean held Sam just as tightly as the boy was holding him, he vaguely noticed that Bobby had come in as well.

Unlike Primrose where he couldn't be sure, Dean knew that his brother was crying and if Dean were being honest he felt like crying as well but he had to stay strong. For Sammy. 

He let go of his brother and knelt down to be eye level with him, Sam's puffy tear filled eyes met Dean's hardened gaze. It would've intimidated him if he didn't know his brother, he could see the sadness that Dean was trying to mask. 

"While I'm gone you stay with Bobby, all right?" Dean instructed him sharply, there was no way in hell Dean would let Sam sleep under the same roof as John. Not while he was away. 

The tears in Sam's eyes started falling again. "What if you don't come back?" Sam asked, his voice breaking slightly. 

Dean's throat constricted for a moment at the thought then his earlier thoughts came rushing back to him. Nothing. Nothing was going to keep him from coming home to Sammy. "I'm coming home Sammy, I promise."

Sam stared at him, searching for any sign of lies behind Dean's words. He found none and gave Dean a weak smile.

Dean gave his own smile in return. "Dean," Bobby's voice cut in, turning the older Winchester's attention to him. Dean stood up making sure to give Sam a look of reassurance as he did and moved to stand in front of his honorary father. 

"Bobby," Dean started, "promise me you'll look out for Sam. Promise me you won't let him go to John's house."

"Stop worrying about Sam for just two seconds and think about what you just volunteered for!" Bobby snapped.

Dean gave him a helpless look. "Bobby, please."

Bobby's eyes turned softer, understanding what Dean was asking. He needed to worry about Sam, it's why he had volunteered for the games in the first place and asking him to worry for himself would be like asking him to stop breathing. 

"Okay," Bobby conceded, "okay. I'll look out for Sam but you come back, ya hear?"

Dean gave him a forced charming smile. "Of course Bobby."

Bobby's lower lip trembled. "Come here ya idjit," he said pulling Dean into a hug. After a quick clap on the back he released the teen, just in time too as the door opened and a Peacekeeper told them their time was up.

"Dean," Dean turned to Sam who was holding something in his hands. Upon closer inspection was a necklace. "This is for you."

Dean took the necklace and smiled softly before putting it on. "Thanks Sam, I love it," he told his brother sincerely.

"Time," the Peacekeeper at the door said in warning.

"Dean..." Sam started, despite Dean's earlier reassurances he couldn't help but think the worst.

"I'll see you soon Sammy," Dean promised.

"But-"

"Soon," Dean repeated.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but Bobby quickly pulled him toward the door, the man had seen how the Peacekeeper was getting ready to become more forceful and he couldn't risk the kid's safety.

"Dean!" Sam cried, the shout conveying everything he wanted to tell him. The stay safe, the thank you, the worry and the I love you, it was all in his tone.

Before Dean could throw back his own cry the Peacekeeper shoved both Bobby and Sam out the door, shutting it behind them.

Dean stared at the door, his jaw clenched as he became lost in thought. His mind was racing with strategies and plans for surviving the games. He barely stopped himself from jumping when the door was opened again. Much to his surprise (which seemed to be happening a lot today) in stepped Gale.

Dean hadn't been expecting anymore visitors, he'd assumed that everyone that wanted (or felt obligated) to see him had and that the only reason he hadn't been boarding the train yet was because Katniss still had visitors.

Looking at the boy in front of him Dean learned that he was wrong.

Gale stared at him for a long time, assumeably trying to figure out what to say.

"I promised her sister _I_ wouldn't kill her," Dean told him, deciding he had enough of the silence.

Gale hid his surprise well but it was there and Dean caught it. When Dean Winchester made a promise he kept it, that was something that everyone knew. "Thank you," he said simply. He looked Dean over once more. "And good luck." He left after that, having said all he wanted to say.


End file.
